


Red (Riding) Hood and the Big, Bad Sourwolf

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Statutory Rape Discussion, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Spark!Stiles, deputy!Derek, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek wasn't sure what he thought about Isobel's new substitute teacher.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 29
Kudos: 584
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #384: Substitute





	Red (Riding) Hood and the Big, Bad Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.
> 
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)
> 
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/)

Derek wasn't sure what this meeting was about. Isobel was the best kid in the world, and that wasn't just something that he said because she was his daughter. Everyone in town loved her. His boss loved her, and if the babysitter didn't work out, then she was allowed to come to the station and sit. Derek heard that the Sheriff used to do it with his kid, but his kid had been older when it started to happen. In the months and years after the death of his wife. Derek had been a teenager himself at that time, so he hadn't really paid any attention to anything that wasn't school or his girlfriend. After that, things had been horrible, but he had his family beside him through every single step of getting a teacher thrown in jail for statutory rape.

Feeling a little weird in jeans, Derek entered the school. He had gotten used to doing most of his errands after he got off of work and was in his uniform. He didn't want to show up to the meeting at the school in his Deputy uniform.

Derek was nervous, mainly because he didn't know the new teacher that Isobel had. Her teacher had been in a car accident that was not fatal but had injured her enough that she wasn't coming back until the next school year. So far, the substitute had been teaching for a month. Isobel loved Mister M. Derek still had no clue what the man's name actually was. M was short for whatever his first name was, and while he had introduced himself to the kids, Isobel had spent too long focusing on his first name that she didn't listen for the last.

Opening the door up, Derek stopped as he took in the man who was on the floor with Isobel. Given that Derek was coming in for a meeting, Isobel had stayed behind. The man was on the floor was beautiful, especially when he smiled at Isobel. There was a tea set spread out on the floor, small finger sandwiches, and sweets on a three-tiered tray between them. There was a third set of cup and plates, and Derek assumed that was for him. The fourth set was a little more confusing.

"Deputy Hale, right on time. Go say hi," the man Derek assumed was Mister M said.

"Daddy!" Isobel said as she took off toward him. Derek caught her with ease and picked her up, letting her scent mark him. Derek kept an eye on M and saw that he didn't react. Not aware of werewolves then. Derek would make sure that Isobel knew to keep that on the down-low. There were few key citizens in Beacon Hills who did, Sheriff Stilinski was one of them.

"Mischief, this is my Daddy, Derek Hale. Daddy, this is Mister Mischief."

"I'm not sure I want someone named that teaching my daughter," Derek said.

Mischief laughed.

"It's a nickname. My first name is Polish and horrible. Miss Hale here heard my father call me it, and now it's stuck, at least when there are no other kids around." Mischief held out his hand for Derek to shake. The feeling of magic that skirted over Derek's skin told him that Mischief didn't react because he had been fully aware of who and what they were. Derek wondered if his mother knew that a new Druid had moved into town.

"Should Isobel find another place to hang out?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to meet you and offer my services as a babysitter."

"Baby sitter?" Derek asked. He settled down onto the floor and watched Mischief poured out three cups of tea. It was earthy smelling, and Derek could even hint a few herbs that his mother used in a tea to help keep them all calm. He was a very learned Druid.

"Yes. I hang around here at the school until all of the kids leave, including the kids who are there for practice and such. I know that Isobel goes to the station when you are working."

Derek nodded. His mother and father accepted Isobel in their lives, but the rest of the Pack was a little more standoffish about the whole thing. Derek didn't trust others to watch her, and his parents still worked.

"I come highly recommended."

"Isobel loves you in class, but you know that she's different."

"Eh, I grew up around different, Deputy Hale. All Sparks do."

Derek looked up at him at that. Spark. That was a magic class that Derek had only ever dreamed of meeting. According to Derek's mother, there were few of them, and none had been born in the past fifty years.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you offering?"

"I know what happened last week. I thought you would like an offer of something different but no less secure for the days that you are not stuck at the station but on patrol."

"How did you hear about it?"

Before Mischief could answer, the door to the classroom opened, and Derek saw his boss coming in. He hung up his belt on a shelf just above and to the side of the door. Derek felt the activation of magic, and the belt disappeared.

"Mister Noah," Isobel screeched.

"Miss Isobel, are you enjoying Stiles' tea?"

"Yes, Sir."

This was Stiles, the son of the Sheriff. Derek looked at him and saw that Stiles was looking at Isobel with a smile on his face. With a last name like Stilinski, Derek could understand him wanting to keep it under the radar to the kids who he was. His first name was an abomination as Derek had heard his father say it once when on the phone with him. Right around the time that Isobel got a new teacher. Derek assumed that Stiles had not told his father what he was doing. A few other things slotted into place. Stiles staying to make sure all kids were safe, his offer for Isobel. Stiles had grown up in the station just as much as Isobel was. His father had told him about the drunk man who had screamed at Isobel.

"Derek," Noah said as he dropped down into the spot across from Isobel and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Noah."

Derek wasn't sure why he was there.

"Mister Noah comes to tea time during lunch when he can, sometimes," Isobel said.

"And when he can't, he stops by to see who is in my class for one after school lets out."

"I see."

"So...trial basis? I can even drop her off at the station when I am done for the day or wherever else you need. I rarely go straight home."

Derek looked at Stiles, seeing the smile on his face that lit up his eyes. Derek nodded his head, and the smile got even wider.

* * *

Derek couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He knew he was going to be kept back and not allowed in the school until it was cleared. There had only been the basketball team practicing, the rest of the kids had already left for the day, outside of Isobel. No one had heard anything since the frantic call came in about shots fired at the school.

"Classrooms clear, heading to the gym now," Noah called over the radio.

Derek heard a noise from behind him. He looked around. The bus that was there to take the kids home from practice was cleared already, but that's where the noise was coming from. Derek broke off from the rest of the deputies who were settled in to wait to be given the clearance to enter the school. He walked over, and the doors on the bus were open. He caught the scent of ozone and Isobel. Derek looked to see all of the kids were settled on the bus, all of them talking quietly. They hadn't noticed him yet, but Isobel's head shot up, and she took off for him.

"Mister Stiles is still in the school, Daddy!" she cried as she jumped at him. Her yell brought over more deputies who came onto the bus behind him.

"Kid got the kids out and then went back to deal with the Hunters," Parrish said.

"Okay, everyone."

"We are not moving until Mister Stiles tells us we can. He told us not to leave the bus," one of the other sixth graders said. She looked pretty resolute in that.

"Deputy Hale?" a new voice called out over the radio. All of the kids' heads snapped up. They knew that voice.

"Hale here," Derek said before he let go of the switch.

"Seven Hunters subdued in the gym, my father is getting them going. Can the kids here me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, everyone. Listen up. You are going to come to the door of the gym where Deputy Graeme will hand you your bags. If I hear that a single one of you slips past and gets into the actual gym, there will be no lunchtime teas for anyone for a week."

"Yes, Mister Stiles!" all of the kids yelled.

Derek had to smile at that. He knew that once Stiles' nickname had made itself known, the kids in the school started to call him that.

"Okay, behind me and we march!" one of the other deputies said. Derek slipped to the side, and Parrish sat down in the drivers' seat. He was looking at Derek.

"Isobel, go with them and come right back here," Derek said.

"Okay."

Derek waited until the kids were out of earshot before he looked at Parrish. "Yes?"

"We cleared this bus. How did you know they were here?"

"I heard something, and then I smelled Stiles and Isobel. Well, the ozone that Stiles making magic makes."

"I still don't smell anything," Parrish said.

Derek raised his eyebrows. He smelled smoke on the man at all times, but he assumed it was just part of his nature.

"Hellhound," Parrish said.

"Ah." Derek had never met a Hellhound before. He knew that he was probably going to find out there was more than one kind of supernatural being on the force, but he had to prove himself.

Isobel wasn't with the rest of the kids when they piled onto the bus. The bus driver talked with Parrish a little. Derek was getting worried. The scent of the kids on the bus came back slowly, whatever spell Stiles had used to protect them failing.

Derek wandered toward the gym, finding Isobel talking to Noah. He was still in his breach gear, looking badass. Stiles was talking with a few of the deputies, and his voice wasn't carrying over. He was blocking everyone from hearing him. Derek walked over and slipped right into the field.

"They didn't realize that none of the kids were in classes, so I was able to get them to the bus and get them behind the spellwork I have on it. We've had three different incursions into the area by Hunter groups in the last three years. I made sure that the bus that gets the late kids out was protected. I tweaked it a little so that slowly the scent of Isobel would filter to Deputy Hale so that he could find her. Only he could breach the spell and see them. Then I came back, and I made war on the idiots who thought that taking a kid from her father was a good idea."

Derek was a little shocked at the anger in his voice. Derek stepped back and walked over to where Isobel was.

"How are you doing?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine Daddy, Mister Stiles got us out of there pretty quick. It was kind of fun. Most of the kids don't understand, but I smelled the wolfsbane. I knew Hunters were coming after at least a few of us, there are seven supernatural kids who stay after school for various sports. There was only me and Jimmy this time."

"That's good that you helped him keep the rest of the kids calm."

Derek heard the screech of tires and turned around to see a bright red SUV pull up. There was a young woman driving it who looked to be around Stiles' age. She got out, and Derek froze as he saw the belt on her waist that carried ammo and such. She was someone important if they allowed her through the police line.

"Mieczysław Genim Stilinski!" the young woman yelled. Her eyes were directly on where Stiles was.

Derek raised his eyebrows at the perfect pronunciation of Stiles' full name. "Who is that?"

"A college buddy of Stiles'. He called her in to help with the Hunters. She's a little early, probably because she heard about the rogue Hunters in the area."

"I didn't even get a single scratch!" Stiles yelled back. He turned to face the woman and stared at her. "You aren't even geared up for war, Ally-cat."

"I heard you had it under control. What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, I told you I was gonna protect this town, and that means if I have to kill all the Hunters that think it's okay to go after a Werewolf child, I mean it."

Derek heard another car approaching and recognized his mother's car. He rubbed at his nose. The woman that was yelling at Stiles moved over to stand with him. No, she was standing behind him.

Talia was the first out of the car with Derek's father, Gregory, following behind.

"Sheriff, I heard it was Argent Hunters."

"Not from the main clan, a splinter group that broke off when Christopher took the family name back from his father and started to train his daughter to take over as it should have been her right," Stiles said.

"And you are?" Talia looked him up and down.

"The substitute sixth-grade teacher for Isobel's class, and the Sheriff's son, Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Hale."

"And you?" Talia asked as she looked at Ally-cat.

"Officially? I'm the new Hunter taking over the Beacon County area. Unofficially, I'm here to ream Stiles a new one for taking on seven Hunters alone. He and I went to Yale together. I learned from the best there how to be a fair and kind Hunter to make sure that my family's legacy isn't ruined by my grandfather. Allison Argent, Alpha Hale."

Derek froze at the name. She looked nothing like her aunt.

"I sped up my arrival. My father is probably waiting at your house to talk to you, but I assume you were on your way here. I'll call him."

"No, that's fine. We can head back there to discuss this. Derek, I expect you and Isobel to move-"

"No," Derek said.

"Derek," Talia said.

"The only person in that house that tolerates me is Uncle Peter, and he's been living with his partner for two months."

"He'll stay with me," Noah said.

"Sheriff, I can't have him impose on you like that."

"Nonsense. Stiles has made sure that nothing is getting into my house, human or supernatural unless I want them to. It'll be perfect for Derek and Isobel while we make sure that there are no other Hunters. Stiles and Allison can head out to search as soon as possible."

"Druids are not the best to hunt like that," Greg offered.

"Then it's a damned good thing I'm not a Druid, huh?" Stiles asked.

Talia narrowed her eyes at him. The back seat door on the car opened up, and Derek noticed Doctor Deaton for the first time. He looked at the man as he walked up.

"Stiles," Deaton said as he bowed his head.

"What's shaking, Doc," Stiles said to him. Deaton cracked a smile. "Allison and I can handle the hunt for the Hunters. Keep the Pack in their houses."

"I'll need to call Peter. I hope he answers," Talia said.

"Peter's well aware. He's actually cleaning out the guest room for Derek and Isobel to sleep in," Noah said.

Derek looked at the Sheriff. It kind of fell into place. Peter had been keeping his partner a secret even from the Pack for years, not wanting Talia to get her hands on him. Peter had been using spelled items to block scent from him for a long while. Noah slipped a necklace out of his work shirt and took it off, as soon as he did, the scent of Peter wafted off of him.

"Peter's nephew and great-niece are more than welcome to move in with me until we are sure it's safe."

"What kind of magic user are you?" Talia asked.

Stiles just grinned at her. "Pops put your necklace back on. Papa is probably pacing a hole in the floor. Derek, I know you came in your work car, but I would prefer it if you headed home with Allison. She can check the neighborhood out while I finish things here with Daddio. I'll be staying with him as well."

"Sure." Derek looked at Noah, who nodded his head.

Isobel bounced up to Allison and held out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Isobel, what's yours?"

"Allison."

"Why do you smell like family?" Isobel asked.

"Well, sweetie, your mom was my aunt."

"So, you are my cousin?" Isobel asked.

"Yeah, I am." Allison looked at Derek, and she gave him a smile. Allison had been around ten when everything had gone down that had put Kate in jail for statutory rape. Chris had moved hell and earth to make sure that Derek got to keep his daughter and kept the family away. Derek wondered if that was the best decision now. None of the rest of the Hale children like her. Allison, it looked like she might already be in love with her.

* * *

Derek heard the arrival of the Sheriff's car and Stiles' Jeep. He looked out the window to see that Peter was already around the house and greeting his partner. The house smelled like home to Derek, even though he had never set foot in it. Peter's scent was everywhere, and so wasn't Stiles'. It smelled like Pack, and that was something that Derek hadn't felt in a long time. 

Peter had been Derek's saving grace when he finished high school and then went to college. He had been Derek's main babysitter and had moved Derek and Isobel into his house on the edge of the lands. Then he had started to date and kept that person away from everyone, even Derek, but by that point, Derek was in his own place with Isobel in the heart of the city. Peter had never forgotten about him, but in the aftermath of the Argent invasion into their life, Peter kept those he loved away from the Pack. 

Derek had never understood how he hid it, but now he did. Stiles was a Spark, and that meant coming into his power at a young age, probably the death of his mother. Peter had been around him for a while, and Derek could see Stiles making sure that he and his father were protected. 

Walking away from the window, Derek headed into the backyard where Isobel, Peter, and Allison had been playing. Derek had paced around the ground floor of the house, checking on them and looking out the front window. 

Peter had looked happy when Stiles and his father had come home. 

The front door opening had Derek stopping. He turned around to look and see who it was. It was Stiles. 

"Hey, Derek. What are you doing in here?"

"The smell of Peter is helping me calm down," Derek said.

"Ah, I can understand that. Pizza's on its way. So do you wanna head into the back?" Stiles reached under his shirt, and he touched something, and the scent of him filled the room. Derek hadn't even noticed that the scent of him hadn't gotten stronger. The scents of the kids, Isobel, and a few others stronger filled his nose next.

"I wear that, and it masks my natural scent when I am working, just to be safe." 

"Yet, you smell like you and ozone."

"Yeah, that's the only smell I let out. It works better that way. When I'm home, I let my scent out. And this is just like home to me." Stiles stepped up to Derek and held out his hand. 

Derek took the hand and pulled him in closer, his cheek sliding against Stiles' with ease. Derek caught the scent of Isobel in a strange way. She had been scenting him. Derek growled, but he didn't stop his own scenting of Stiles. Isobel had never even attempted to scent anyone who wasn't family. Derek pushed at Stiles until he was pressed into the wall. He gripped the other man's hips and held him still as he scent marked him. 

A new scent filled Derek's nose, sweet and spicy. It was arousal. So, Derek pressed his own swelling erection into Stiles. He nipped at the skin under his mouth, and the scent from Stiles ratcheted up even more. 

"Derek," Stiles whined, and there was something there that wasn't lust, it was a warning. 

Derek slowed down, not pressing his cock or body into Stiles more. 

"I don't do casual and the way that my magic is responding to you, if we do this, we are going to be bonded," Stiles panted as he slammed his head into the wall. His eyes were half-lidded. 

"And?" Derek asked. Right now, that's what he wanted. Derek wanted it so much. This was everything in the world to him, even only knowing Stiles for such a short time. What Derek had felt for Kate was nothing compared to this. It was closer to what he felt for Paige but still not the same. 

"Your Uncle is going to be fucking smug, you know."

"I don't care." Derek pressed himself into Stiles' body again, taking his mouth in a searing kiss. Stiles grabbed his head and held on as he was lifted up. Derek felt his legs wrap around his waist, and he started to rut into him. 

The scent of ozone just got heavier in the room, and Derek felt the bond, Pack, and mate settle on them as they rocked into each other. His mother was going to be fucking pissed. Derek didn't care. 

Peak hit them both simultaneously, and Derek grinned into Stiles' neck as they panted. His scent was mixing with Stiles, and it smelled good. He felt his release in his pants and kind of regretted it. He realized that he was still in his deputy uniform. 

"We can shower, it won't get rid of the smell, but at least we will feel a little better. I'm sure that there are some clothes we can get you into." Stiles wasn't relaxing his legs, so Derek just stepped back from the wall and turned to the stairs. 

An hour later, they came down to find that pizza had been saved for them. Stiles pushed Derek into one of the lounge chairs beside Peter and then dropped into his lap. Peter was smirking, and Derek flipped him off. 

Isobel marched up to them and was pouting.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Stiles asked as he reached out and brushed his fingers down her cheek.

"You smell more like Daddy than me!" Isobel lunged forward and climbed into Stiles' lap to scent mark him more fully. 

Derek just laughed. He was going to have his hands full with the two of them. 

"Well, that solves that issue," Allison said as she dropped the pizza box onto the table beside Derek. There was a rune of some kind drawn on it in black magic marker. 

Derek lifted the lid, and the pizza was still piping hot. Derek looked at Allison and raised his eyebrow.

"Stiles taught me a few needed spells. I don't have a lot of magic, but I have enough to do that. I use it on my coffee on occasion as well." 

"What issue?" Stiles asked.

"There isn't a single Hunter in the country that is going to go after Isobel again. There is a bounty out for her, alive she's worth ten million, dead five so there aren't a lot of people who would really care either way. My grandfather set it up before he died. My father is tracking down the broker who is handling it so that it will be canceled, but once word gets around that you have bonded with Derek, no one will touch a hair on Isobel's head."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Derek, do you remember when your mother was worried about a magic user nicknamed Red Riding Hood?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, she asked you to look into him. You spent months tracking him down," Derek said. He remembered how jumpy she was about the whole thing. His mother feared little, and she feared the magic-user that had ended up with the name Red Hood. 

"Yes, well, I spent months telling your mother I was working on it while, in fact, I never lifted a finger. The incident that she was worried about was him wiping out an entire Pack."

"Fucking Deucalion deserved it," Stiles said.

"Red Hood took out the Alpha Pack?" Derek asked. 

"Yes, he did. However, he didn't kill them. He turned them all human, locked away the magic inside that is the wolf, and made sure that they were never going to be a bother again. They are all serving prison sentences for the killings they had done. Talia feared him coming after the Hales."

"Why?"

"Because he made the promise that Packs that didn't control their members would be sought out. She feared that he would go after you for what happened with Paige."

"Stupid fucking bitch," Stiles said.

Derek looked at him. He saw how pissed off Stiles was about that. Stiles knew, he knew what Derek had done to Paige. 

"I-" Derek stopped when Stiles turned his glare on him. 

"Don't you even fucking say a single word about that. It's Ennis' fault and no one else's. You might have asked him about it, but he is the one that savaged her and terrorized her. You gave her a mercy killing, Derek Hale, and you will never ever convince me of anything else."

"How do you know?"

"Why do you think that no one ever questioned you about it, Son?" Noah asked.

"I mean, mom said that she talked to the cops."

"Yeah, she didn't. Stiles has been tangentially connected to the Nemeton of the area for years at that point since he had found it when he was five. He felt the Nemeton get stronger. He felt your pain and your grief when you gave her peace. He told me that I would find a young girl, and it would look like she was killed by animals but that it was a mercy killing for a Werewolf bite that didn't take. I knew much about that world by that point in time."

"You are the one that turned in Kate and had the cops looking at her at first?" Derek asked.

"I saw her on the first day of school, and I told Dad that she wasn't who she said she was. Just about the same time that it was figured out, you came forward."

"I've found out that Stiles has been on the edge of nearly every single thing that has happened here in Beacon Hills. I also had at the point that Talia sent me after Red Hood knew that it was Stiles. I was already dating Noah at that time, and I was actually the one who called him that the first time. He pouted for weeks every single time that he saw me."

"It's not my fault that the material of that hoodie held the spells better than any other," Stiles said. 

Derek laughed. He wanted to see this red hoodie that it seemed Stiles went out and fought supernatural beings with. 

"It's pretty," Isobel said.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

"I've been wearing it to and from school once I heard that Hunters were coming into town. It was in my classroom, and I was in the gym, or I would have been wearing it to do all that I did today. Tomorrow you can see me in it when you pick Isobel and me up from school for the day." 

"Sure." Derek nodded and leaned in to scent mark Stiles' other cheek. Isobel growled and did the same to the other. Derek had a feeling that this was going to go on for a while. Isobel was not used to sharing. 

"No more tea parties for Daddy, only me." Isobel crossed her arms and pouted. 

Stiles' stomach growling made Derek laugh, and he grabbed a slice of pizza and handed it to him. Between the two of them, they devoured the pizza in minutes. Stiles yawned and stretched out a little before pulling Isobel to rest on his other side, both of them covering up Derek. Stiles was asleep seconds after he laid his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek looked at Peter with wide eyes.

"He uses a lot of energy to cast spells, I'm actually surprised he lasted as long as he did. Though some of that could be the rutting done as well."

Derek flipped him off. Peter laughed at it. Allison was giggling, and Derek smiled at her. He would take the time to get to know her because it seemed like she was stuck in their life. If Derek wanted Stiles, and he did, he was going to have to get used to at least two Argents. He could do that, he could do that and so much more.

"So bets on how long it takes Talia to notice?" Peter asked.

"Nope, I won the other by default, so I don't think it's fair," Noah said.

"Other what?" Derek asked.

"She's still not noticed the Pack bond that is Noah. I've been bound to him for years at this point. I put down a low number, but once we hit a year and she still hadn't, Noah won that at his guess of a year. Stiles was put out, to say the least."

Derek nodded his head. He had wondered why his mother hadn't called yet. He wondered if the bonds were only noticeable to the one they were bound with if Stiles' magic was protecting them somehow. He didn't care all that much. He only stayed in the Pack to have a Pack. It seemed like he was building one at the moment with the Argents and Stilinskis. Which was just good enough for him. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
